


Sweet but a Psycho

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is Also a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, I hope y'all appreciate the reference, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Space, Logic | Logan Sanders is Adorable, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other, The Office Exists in This Universe, but like- soft, chaotic good mostly, just gotta give him a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Remus has finally arrived! At long last, Logan has a roommate. A late, loud, messy, extremely chaotic roommate who on top of it all is strangely sweet. Logan has no idea what to make of him.
Relationships: Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Sweet but a Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! Hope you like this installment. I love Remus so, so much but I'm not very good at writing him; I'm giving it my best shot. :)
> 
> The title of this work is from the song "Sweet but Psycho" by Ava Max (which is actually a pretty neat Remus song)

Logan sat up, yawning. He glared at the sun that shone through the window, trying to force his eyes open wider. It had taken him hours to fall asleep, which was entirely _not_ ideal as classes started today. Well, at least he finally had a roommate; Logan repeated to himself.

He’d been out for the evening with Virgil and Damien, the latter of which he was still getting to know, but he seemed nice enough. He’d returned to his dorm afterward only to find a boy clad in fishnet tights, shorts, smudged eyeliner, a paint stained tie dye shirt, and, alarmingly, a neon rainbow cast which covered his arm from wrist to elbow, working on dragging a rather large art easel into their tiny, shared, room.

There was no real need to ask who he was, as this was obviously Logan’s long awaited roommate Remus- the resemblance to Roman was so apparent, they had to be not only brothers but twins. There were small differences, however. For one, Remus’s brown hair was longer and somewhere between wavy and curly- and it was messy, sticking up in random places. Plus his eyes, while green like Roman’s were a slightly different shade.

Yes, only literal _hours_ before the beginning of term, his roommate had finally arrived; and apparently that was fine with the University. Logan didn’t even know one could do that.

Despite his certainty that this was Remus, Logan had introduced himself, sticking out a hand. Remus had stared for a minute, then grinned wildly, his eyes gleaming. He’d dropped the easel, which had crashed to the floor but not after taking Remus’s lamp with it, then launched himself across the room to seize Logan’s hand.

Logan, shaken from the destruction and the ferocity of Remus’s handshake, had weakly asked if he needed help moving anything in, to which Remus had answered that he was fine then proceeded strip his shirt and shoes off and collapse on his stomach onto the naked mattress in nothing more than his shorts and fishnets. Not one minute later, he had begun snoring at the approximate volume of a woodchipper.

Logan had stood there afterward for around a quarter of an hour, trying to process exactly what had happened in the last four minutes. At last now he knew what Roman had meant. Logan was regretting having treated his offer of earplugs as facetious. It had obviously not been.

Logan yawned again, stretching. He frowned at Remus’s bed; it was empty. Where was he? Logan had been awake until two and it was currently seven, so it had to be sometime within that window.

Trying to shrug off his curiosity, Logan stood up and began gathering his extensive load of textbooks into his backpack. Grunting, he slung the pack over his shoulder, and crossed to the door. He’d only just opened it when he let out a yelp, jumping backward.

Remus was standing in the doorway, arm raised as if he had been about to bang on the door. “Oh! Heya Lo. You’re up!” he skipped in the doorway and pulled a towel from his closet.

Logan’s jaw opened and shut a few times before he thought of anything to say, strangely flustered at the casual use of his nickname coming from Remus’s mouth- someone he’d literally just met. “Why- why are you covered in mud?” he asked, apprehensive and more than a little confused.

Remus looked up, lowering the towel he’d been scrubbing splatters of mud off his face with. His face, arms, and the front of his green tank top were covered in it. His black jeans had somehow been spared. What was it with the King family and tank tops in forty degree weather? “How do you know its mud?” he asked, deadpan.

Logan wrinkled his nose, unsure what to say.

Remus’s mouth twitched, and he broke down, bending in half as he laughed. “Simmer down; It’s mud. I swear.”

Logan sighed, hiking his backpack further up on his shoulder; it had started to slip. “Well, I’m going to class?” He said, at a loss.

Remus nodded, reclining back on his bed. Logan cringed at the sight of his mud covered body meeting the bare white mattress. “Love the outfit, by the way. Very college.” He said, winking.

Logan blinked, looking down at his outfit. He’d almost left for class in his star patterned pajamas. He flushed, eyes widening as he thought about how immature he would have looked. Dropping his bag to the ground with a thump, he groaned, throwing open his closet and rifling through it. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep- he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Aww, whatcha doing?” Remus asked. “What you have on looks nice”

Logan turned, jeans and a sweatshirt in his arms, glaring. Remus rolled his eyes and turned away burying his face in his pillow.

Logan changed quickly and bent to pick up his backpack again, yawning. Before he could sling the pack over his shoulder again, it was pulled from his grasp. He frowned, looking up to see Remus with his backpack slung over one shoulder. “Where to, professor?” Remus asked. Grinning, he reached out and pushed the bridge of Logan’s glasses up his nose.

Logan gaped, “What are you doing?” he asked, confused. Remus shrugged; “Got nothing better to do. Already went for my morning run, and I’ve got nothing till eleven. Besides I’ve been told I get destructive when I’m bored.” He said, grinning maniacally.

Shuddering at the thought that he apparently hadn’t seen Remus’s “destructive” side yet and they were already down a whole lamp, Logan sighed, opening the door. Remus curtsied deeply and skipped out of the dorm. “Race you!” he yelled, pounding down the hall.

Logan narrowed his eyes “You don’t even know where my class is!” he yelled down the hallway.

The only answer was a distant laugh that may or may not have been Remus. Logan threw his hands up and stalked out the doorway, wondering if he was going to make it to class at all today with Remus’s “help”

===============================

Logan stood up from his desk and began to pile his stack of astronomy books into his bag. He smiled; a lot calmer than he had been that morning. That had been a phenomenal class. He’d definitely picked the right major.

It had taken fifteen minutes to catch Remus and herd him in the direction of the correct campus building.

He hadn’t been late to class, of course. He had aimed to be a half hour early anyway- but it had been a close thing. He finished packing up, bid goodbye to the professor, and trekked out of the building, stopping to put his hood up. It had begun to rain in thin, misty sheets.

Logan wasn’t sure how he felt about his new roommate. While it seemed like Remus was genuinely trying to be helpful in his own way, he caused an inordinate amount of stress. And Logan wasn’t sure exactly how much sleep he’d be able to get- which was worrying.

He pulled his pack further up on his shoulder, gritting his teeth. Despite the painstaking chase and corral it had been just this morning, Logan caught himself half hoping Remus would appear and take his bag again. Then he felt awkward about it- Remus wasn’t there to carry his books, he hardly knew him. Besides, he most definitely had classes of his own.

“Logan!” Through the mist, Patton waved at him, beaming. He was heading with his backpack in the opposite direction.

“Hello!” Logan called back, .

Patton said hi back, then raced off, saying something about being late and he’d swing around later.

Logan neared the dorm, checking his watch. That had been his last class for the day. He sighed, dropping his shoulders in relief, _finally_. He loved school, but he was exhausted. He needed to make sure he slept better tonight. Which, as he’d found out last night, might be difficult.

It was getting darker, the sun slipping behind the dense tree line. By the time Logan reached his room door, the window at the end of the hall displayed the dim lighting outside.

Logan opened the door only to get a splatter of red paint directly to the face. spluttering, he reeled backward.

Remus’s mouth dropped open, and he snickered, clapping a hand over his mouth. The other boy had changed back into his fishnets and was now wearing an oversized ratty white t shirt which was completely covered in splatters of red paint in varying shades. “You look like- like Creed from The Office-“ he stammered out, cackling.

Against his will, Logan’s mouth twitched at The Office reference. He quickly composed himself stomping past Remus and into the room. “What are you _doing_?” he snapped.

Remus wiped a tear from his face, stifling his laughs. “Art” he answered, pointing to the back of the door.

Logan turned. The back of their dorm door was covered in a white sheet of paper- which was covered with different patterns of smeared and splattered red paint- all in different shades.

“Did you _staple_ a sheet of paper to our _door_?” he asked, aghast.

“Aw, relax Lolo.” Remus said easily, spinning a red dipped brush between his fingers as he reclined against his closet door. “It wont do that much damage”

“We have to _pay_ to live here!” Logan yelled. “This stuff is not ours!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh chill out” he said, crossing the room to the door. He took hold of the paper, pulling the staples out of the wood, and pulling the painted paper from the door. The wood underneath was stained with light pink splotches.

“Huh. Paper wasn’t thick enough.” Remus said.

Logan’s face went white. “What is _wrong_ with you?” he asked, collapsing onto his bed. he took of his splattered glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have money to spend on this.”

Remus leaned over, plucking his glasses out of his hand. “Relax” he said easily. “I can fix this.” He handed Logan’s glasses back- they were polished clean. Logan didn’t want to wonder.

“How?” Logan asked weakly.

Remus turned, rummaging in a large black bag at the foot of his bed. he stood up, grinning. He was holding a medium size can of brown wood stain in his hand- almost the exact color of their ruined door.

“ _How_?” Logan repeated, feeling a relieved laugh bubbling up.

Remus smiled smugly, his eyes locking with Logan’s. His voice got softer. “I uh- sorry bout by the way” he said sheepishly- and for a moment the tall, chaotic boy with the wide smile seemed as harmless as Patton. Then he winked, tossing Logan a paintbrush- which he barely caught. “C’mon Lolo! It’s stain time, baby!”

Logan flushed pink, whether at the wink, or at the absurd nickname he couldn’t tell.

Alright, maybe his roommate was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading you amazing people!
> 
> Hit kudos or leave a comment if you liked it! I always audibly squeak and flail when I see alerts in my inbox haha 
> 
> Drink water you little bijch (love you)


End file.
